


Christmas Eve

by starrystarrytrouble



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble
Summary: After a fight with MC on Christmas Eve, Ethan has three dreams that change everything.My take on A Christmas Carol with Ethan as Scrooge. Set during the time jump in 2.18.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Eve

“Stop right there. Don’t sing another word of that carol Dr Garrison…”

Gary paused mid-syllable and looked up at Ethan, his mouth frozen in a small O shape.

As he turned to apologise, he noticed the serious look on the attending’s face and slowly walked backwards, straight into the door, as he rushed out.

“Kinda harsh don’t you think? It’s Christmas Eve.”

The voice emerging from the doorway was warm and teasing and Ethan looked up with a small sigh at the long brown locks and shining eyes gazing back at him.

“We have a hospital that’s shutting in a matter of months, Christmas is not on my mind.”

“Maybe it should be.”

With a daring smile, Eve bit down on the candy cane she’d been hiding.

Her smirk vanished quickly when she noticed the pile of green foliage on the table.

“Oh god, Ethan, please tell me that isn’t the mistletoe from the staff lounge.”

She’d heard a rumour someone had taken it down soon after she’d put it up. Now she realised why no-one had told her who.

“It was hardly appropriate for a workplace.”

“A little rich given what we’ve been doing in this _workplace_ lately?”

Ethan rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment.

“You haven’t told me yet, by the way,” she said, licking at the peppermint.

“Told you what?”

“What you’re doing tomorrow? Christmas Day? I know Naveen is covering the hospital.”

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be here.”

His tone was stern and entirely too firm and she recognised the implication.

“Right. So is that your way of saying you won’t be spending it with me and my friends?”

She’d invited him weeks ago and at the time, she was sure he’d agree. But the last few weeks of mounting paperwork and patients had seen him become distant.

And now, his silence was telling. She nodded her head softly and mouthed: “Got it.”

With a slow intake of breath, she walked over to his desk and decided to go all in. Might as well drag everything unspoken to the surface.

“And you haven’t told me what you’re doing in the long run either. After Edenbrook closes? I asked you last night.”

Ethan looked up curiously, not expecting the question. She’d asked him, over and over again, subtly and less so, and each time he’d found a way to avoid it.

She leaned over the table, her lips a breath away from his, and glanced up at him through dark lashes, her eyes meeting his and, for a moment, he was utterly lost in her.

Her whispered voice broke the moment.

“It’s just, there’s not that many residency placements around and it’s sort of hard to know what I’m doing if I…don’t know where you’ll be.”

“You shouldn’t factor me into your decisions.”

The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

Curt.

He regretted it the second he saw her move away from him, hurt flashing in her green eyes before she schooled her features.

“Right, of course. Sorry.”

“You and me…this, whatever this is. It’s not as important as your career.”

What was meant to be reasonable sounded peculiarly callous, even to him. For a second, the shock of what he’d said froze him in place and he watched her face change from a bewitching pained expression to bitter hurt.

“Wow. Gotcha. Merry Christmas to you too Ethan.”

“Eve…”

His plea came too late.

She swept out the room with a wave of her hand, candy cane still clutched in her palm.

He slumped back in his chair. The exhaustion of the past few weeks was nothing compared to the hopelessness burning at his core.

***

The glint of amber scotch against the glass was comforting. Back at his apartment, Ethan leaned against the sofa, the outline of Eve sitting next to him taunting him, the weight of her head on his shoulder, the soft smell of jasmine and vanilla, all the tiny memories gathering to mock him.

He hadn’t meant to be cold.

The conversation from his office replayed over and over in his mind as he knocked back the fiery liquid.

In the distance a Christmas tree from a distant window shone back at him in red and green. Fatigue washed over him in a long dark wave and he pressed his eyes shut, lights from the tree lulling him to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Dr Trinh,” Danny said to Sienna brightly.

Ethan had to be dreaming.

He did a double take and looked around the hospital. He was back at Edenbrook, the halls awash in golden tinsel. Was it tomorrow already? He rubbed his eyes.

The petite doctor giggled at the nurses’ station as Danny whispered in her ear.

A wave of sadness washed over Ethan. It wasn’t tomorrow at all, the joyous look on Danny’s face told him it wasn’t even reality.

He looked around at the decorations and everything made sense.

It was _last_ Christmas.

Edenbrook in its prime.

Three weeks since he got back from Miami.

Mouth dry and fists clenched, he walked down the hallway confused.

No-one around him seemed to pay the slightest bit of attention to him. Which meant he was _definitely_ dreaming.

His feet led him on autopilot as he wandered to his old office and, in the most eerie scene that made it feel more like Halloween than Christmas, he saw himself sitting at his own desk, voice loud across the office, on speakerphone to someone.

Christ, he wasn’t even dreaming. This _was actually_ last Christmas.

He knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone.

He remembered this entire moment and with his pulse thundering in his chest, he leaned at the window and watched the inevitable come and punch him in the face.

“Come home this year. Jenner misses you son. She keeps whining in your room.” Alan’s chuckle boomed through the speaker and through the room.

He barely spoke to Alan back then, the reminder filled him with harsh regret and he moved closer to the window.

There was a knock at the door before the handle turned slowly.

She was as radiant as ever. As beautifully composed with the same dazzling mischief and chaos in her eyes that still drove him wild.

He couldn’t help but drink her in as she walked into the room. Eve as she was, Eve before him, before she’d buried herself so tightly in his skin that he wasn’t sure where he ended and she began.

And watching his past self peer up at her, he caught the Ethan of a year ago hold her gaze a beat too long, before he ignored her entirely.

“I’m doing my best Dad but it’s busy here. You know how it is,” he heard himself say on the phone.

“C’mon, you can’t spend Christmas by yourself again,” Alan retorted.

“I won’t be by myself. I’ll be with my…companion.”

It was a poor lie.

His past self grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose as he noticed Eve hovering by the door, barely containing her laughter.

“Look son, you don’t have to make up a girlfriend to get out of visiting me.”

“I’m not! I’m…”

“ _Babe_.” Eve said loudly. “Are you nearly ready?”

Ethan looked as his own puzzled expression with a small smile.

“Oh…is that her?” Alan whispered through the phone, causing Eve to muffle her laughter with a delicate hand.

“We’ll be late for dinner, hon,” she said mock sultrily.

“I’ve got to go Dad,” Ethan said with a heavy sigh.

“Of course. Enjoy!” Alan’s pointed chuckle was enough to drive Ethan over the edge and he hammered the phone down hard.

“Dr Valentine, that wasn’t necessary.”

“Are you kidding? You weren’t exactly convincing.” Her eyes were twinkling.

“That isn’t any of your…” He looked at her and sighed, “Thank you. It’s complicated with my family.”

“You don’t have to explain. I had fun.”

“Of course you did.”

From the window he watches his past self inch closer to her.

He knew exactly what came next.

Eve would hand him a gift, a small box wrapped in a red bow. He’d be rendered completely speechless. She would leave with a small satisfied smirk on her face.

He watched it all play out again.

As predicted, she turned to leave after handing him the present as he looked on, enchanted.

But this time, he saw her glance back, just after he’d turned away. A look of pure longing on her face.

Until now, he’d never realised that the intensity of her wanting him had always matched his desire for her, even back then.

With a small sigh, he watched his pathetic former self looking at the red box in awe.

He knew what that asshole was thinking.

He was wondering what it would be like to be called ‘babe’ for real by her. Deciding if the endearment was too infantile. After a while, he’d conclude that he’d like it very much.

He should’ve called her back and kissed her. The hours and days he’d wasted without her were monumental. Regret washed over him, relentless and unforgiving.

He woke up with a start and looked at the familiar walls. He was safe and back in his apartment.

A fucking bad dream. That’s all.

The tree in the distance was still glowing but the lights had changed to blue.

The clock said 1am, and with an exhausted yawn he stumbled over to his bed, eyes shut tight, praying for a dreamless sleep.

***

He was in Eve’s apartment. It was morning, winter sunshine cascaded in, brightening the already warm room.

Another dream.

He rubbed his eyes trying to force himself how to wake up but it was pointless.

He heard small sobs and walked over to the kitchen.

Sienna was rolling out cookie dough but she looked distant, her eyes glazed with tears.

A door slammed and he let out a soft sigh as Eve stormed past the kitchen, into the lounge.

“I still can’t believe you decorated the damn tree without me,” she said, staring at Varma curled up on the couch.

“We thought you’d be out with Ramsey,” Jackie said flatly.

“Funny so did I.”

“Don’t tell me there’s trouble in paradise,” Jackie raised an eyebrow.

Eve rolled her eyes and flopped onto the sofa.

“It’s just… he can be such a jerk.”

Jackie gave her a sceptical look and Eve relented.

“Okay, he’s not a jerk. But argh. Whatever. It doesn’t matter.

“Just who doesn’t do anything for Christmas,” she continued, “Like anything? I know he’s off tomorrow, but he still won’t see me. I thought we were…”

“You guys are fighting over Christmas? Like a pathetic Hallmark movie cliché?”

“It’s not just Christmas. He told me not to think of him when I pick my residency. That ‘whatever’ our thing is, my career comes first.”

The disappointment clouding her eyes was too painful and he looked away.

Eve was right the first time, he really was a jerk.

A part of him fought back. He’d said it for _her_ sake. Of course he’d rather they stay together. Surely that was obvious.

And Varma, practical sensible Varma, was going to side with him. He was sure of it.

“Yeah that sucks. He’s a total jerk.” Jackie said taking Eve into a hug.

He blinked.

“You’re still spending Christmas with us, right?” Jackie asked.

“I don’t know, I might go to the hospital. Help out where I can. I’m not in the mood for Christmas anymore.”

With another sigh, they both left the room.

So it was official. He really was an asshole.

He walked into the kitchen, lost in the realisation to find Sienna still baking.

Silent tears were pooling on her cheeks.

Ethan watched her carefully. The same distant look was painted on her face as she stirred with one hand mindlessly. With the other hand, she fiddled with her necklace. In between her fingers was a small gold ‘D’ pendant.

He understood immediately.

“Sienna?”

It was no use, she couldn’t hear him. He tried to reach out a hand but before he could –

He woke abruptly in white sheets, a low thumping ache crossing his forehead.

He rubbed his temples and looked out the window.

That damned tree was still glowing dimly in the distance, sparkling in silver now.

It had all just been a dream. The headache soared across him and he turned over, to stifle the thumping. The odds of dreaming again were low. He was safe.

***

He was at a conference.

Or was he? Ethan looked up to read the sign outside the busy room. He was in New York, it was a Diagnostics Conference and it was… a few years from now.

He was in the future. Which could only mean he was dreaming again.

Blinking hard, he looked around.

The room was packed with doctors in suits holding white china coffee cups. He shifted through the crowd uncomfortably until he saw what he was looking for.

Himself in a suit. A few years older. Actually he’d aged remarkably well, he noted proudly. And the suit must’ve been new because he didn’t recognise it.

The victory was momentary. He followed himself stalk across the room, a peculiar fascination on his face. And it didn’t take long to realise why.

Her.

Like electromagnetic current he watched future Ethan draw closer to the dark haired woman. He positioned himself close and listened.

“Dr Valentine. It’s nice to see you again,” he heard himself say.

“Actually it’s Dr Valentine-Mendoza now,” she took her bejewelled hand and swept a stray strand of dark hair from her face.

She was still perfectly radiant, as beautiful as she was now.

Through the conference centre window he watched the Christmas tree by the Rockefeller Centre glitter.

And he felt the blood drain from his face at her words. He let out a long breath and tried to compose himself.

Be still his stupid reckless tattered heart.

She was married now.

“Congratulations. I’m happy to hear that.” His voice was emotionless.

“Are you?”

He noticed the bitterness in her tone. He wondered why they weren’t together, what the hell had happened that they were now so formal with each other. Did they even speak? It had been a few years but why were they acting like…strangers?

Nothing made sense.

“How is Edenbrook?” she asked politely.

“Still struggling for funding, but otherwise the same. You left at the right time.”

So she’d left but Edenbrook survived. The thought of Edenbrook without her made his throat dry.

“You always encouraged me to focus on my career, I suppose I should thank you,” she said with a smile.

“For what?”

She stepped closer to the future Ethan, the electricity between them still palpable. 

“If you’d never pushed me to leave Boston I wouldn’t be in private practice. I work for billionaires. I travel the world with them. I’m more successful than I could have dreamed of and it’s all thanks to you.”

This wasn’t the first time she’d made his heart miss a beat. It was just the first time it was so unwanted.

So she’d given up the mission.

“You’re a brilliant doctor Eve, no matter who you treat,” his future self said.

It wasn’t a lie.

With a sad nod, she walked away from them both.

He wanted to push through the crowd and make his way over to her. This was all wrong. She was a brilliant doctor but this wasn’t her path, this wasn’t supposed to happen this way.

Eve was meant to be with him.

Personally and professionally.

It was a simple fact, made more evident every day he’d spent with her. It had taken Ethan a while to get there but he knew it now.

Why then was she across the room wearing someone else’s surname like it suited her more than her own. Working for the same rich millionaires he knew full well she despised.

He took in a long breath, the stale air of the conference room doing nothing to sustain him, and marched down the stairs without a look back.

He needed to go home, get back to Boston at once.

Bursting through the doors, he felt the cold New York chill bite his neck. The floor was snow covered, the street adorned in red and gold, an inverse mirror into the fear that was burning at his heart.

This was all wrong. Everything was wrong.

He woke up with a fierce jolt.

Beams of sunlight danced over the bed and lit up the beads of sweat gathering at his chest. It was morning and he wasn’t used to waking up alone.

From his bed he saw the same Christmas tree in the distance, now lit up in sparkling white light.

Suddenly the memory of his dreams came tumbling through his mind. Terror filled him before logic calmed him.

_They were just dreams._

But he needed to fix this.

It was Christmas morning.

He rushed out as fast as he could.

Festive music blasted through the apartment door and he knocked hard to cut through the noise.

“Ethan?”

Relief at the sight of Eve made his mind spin. She was enchanting, her hair loose over one shoulder, wearing his Hopkins shirt, looking at him with a look of surprise that felt so fragile and innocent he wanted to sweep her in his arms straight away.

“Merry Christmas.”

It was all he could manage to get out.

“What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be alone.”

He stepped closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek softly.

“I found myself persuaded otherwise.”

“What changed your mind?” Her voice was a whisper.

He thought back to his dreams. All the time he’d spent without her already and the reminder that he wasn’t out of danger. He could spend a lifetime without her if he wasn’t careful.

“I’ve been doing some thinking, about what’s important. When Edenbrook shuts I’m not planning on leaving Boston. And I would like it if you didn’t either. If that fits your plans that is.”

Eve looked up at him, eyes soft and wide in awe. A quick glance over her shoulder told him all her friends were listening with equal anticipation.

She pressed her forehead to his, the touch so welcome he gasped gently.

“You came here to tell me that?”

“And to spend Christmas with you. If you’ll still have me that is.”

The vulnerability in his voice was delicate and precious. She pressed her lips to his and he swept her closer, tighter, lifting her off the ground gently as he pressed her flush against him.

Whoops and clapping interrupted the perfection of the moment.

“Get it Ramsey!”

They broke apart softly and with a shy smile she ushered him in.

“Get over here Dr Ramsey, there’s a present for you under here,” Elijah shouted across the room, pointing at the over-decorated tree in the centre of the lounge.

“There’s a present for me?” Ethan looked at Eve uncertainly but she just nodded.

“There’s something else you can _unwrap_ in there later,” she whispered with a wicked look, pointing towards her bedroom.

He gave her a soft smile and settled under the tree with her roommates.

Sienna beamed next to him and for a moment his gaze dropped to the pendant on her neck. The letter D. A reminder of her tear-stricken face from his dreams stabbed at him.

“Dr Trinh, Sienna, perhaps when you have a moment I could have a word?”

Sienna was startled.

“With me? About Eve?”

“No. Only to talk. If there’s anything on your mind.”

His voice was soft but careful. They’d spoken about Danny before during the early mornings where he stayed over.

“Oh. Ohhh. Sure, I’d like that,” she said with a small nod.

“Here you go, one Bryce Lahela Christmas special.”

Ethan hesitated as the surgeon handed him a Santa mug.

“It’s just hot chocolate,” said Jackie.

“Hey! With a special ingredient!” Bryce feigned hurt. “Tequila.”

“You put tequila in the cocoa? That’s seriously gross.”

Ethan leaned back listening to Eve’s friends bicker, bars of Christmas songs drowned out by the banter, and the smell of pine and cinnamon filling the room.

Eve curled up next to him, her dark hair falling over his chest and the familiar scent of her jasmine perfume clouding over him. He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her near.

“Everything okay?” she smiled.

“Perfect.”

Through the window, he saw another tree glimmer in the distance.

The same tree he could see from his own apartment.

It was glittering in rich gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and happy holidays :)
> 
> More Choices shenanigans on @starrystarrytrouble on Tumblr


End file.
